Knights of Kings
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Two girls came to Shizume City to do a recon mission. After an encounter with one of the Red Clan, they soon got involved in the world of Kings, Clansmen, and Swords of Damocles. With their abilities, they have caught the Kings' eyes. Besides, every King need his trusty knight. Co-written with WingBladeWeaver1357
1. Chapter 1

This story was originaly posted on **WingBladeWeaver135** 's page, but due to some complications she can't post to story anymore, so I have it now on my page. The story is the same and everything, but I will be posting from now on. So as it says before Hikari is WingBladeWeaver's OC and Claire, well isnt actually my OC, she is the OC of friend of mine, who is actually named Claire. (She let me use her OC for this though she helped me write this a little)

Anyways on to the story!

* * *

A/N: this is a collaboration story written by two authors, me and Riku Kingdom Hearts

we hope you guys like it

K belongs to GoRa, GoHands

Claire belongs to Riku Kingdom Hearts

Hikari belongs to me

* * *

Ch.1 The Girl with Dragon Wings and the Keyblade Master

The moon shined above Shizume City. It was a clear night,stars could be seen decorating the inky black sky. The bright city lights illuminated the once dark city. Many people went home from their work and some stopped by to the shops located at the crowded streets. Away from the busy streets, two figures stood at the top of a high building, watching everyone like a hawk. The moon shined above them, hiding their faces.

One of the figures turned and faced the other, "How much longer do we have to stay out here? I really want to sleep." the figure said. It was a feminine voice.

The other figure sat on the edge of the building, watching the pedestrians with sharp blue eyes, "A little longer. I'm tired too, but this is a mission King Mickey wanted us to do…" her voice sounded tired, but she tried to stay awake.

"Remind me, what are we looking for again?" The first figure asked as she sat down next to the other figure.

"We're just on a recon, Claire." The second figure said, turning to face the brown-haired girl. The cold night wing gently blew their hair. The girl sighed and pulled her hood down, revealing her short messy hair. "I'm glad it's a recon though… Not much hard work, but after it ugh… the reports!" she screamed in horror, remembering that she has to write a full report on this world.

"Yeah Hikari, no one likes filling out reports. That's why I don't usually do recon missions. I'm better at fighting and stuff like that." Claire said.

Hikari sighed and leaned back, laying on the roof to face the starry sky. "Ugh… I think this is somehow a punishment for slacking off at the last report. I swear, I think Riku still wanted me to learn how to do a recon mission when I clearly can. It's just observing right?" at the mention of the silver-haired keyblade wielder, Claire felt blood rise up to her peach-colored cheeks.

"Like I said, I don't usually do recon missions." Claire said quietly.

"Hmm," Hikari hummed before sitting back up. "Well, I think that's enough recon for tonight. Let's head back," she was cut short by a scream.

Claire quickly stood up and scanned the ground to see where the scream had come from, "Do you think it's the heartless?"

The brunette shrugged, "Could be," she summoned herkeyblade, standing up. "Let's go!"

Claire nodded and then summoned her red-bladed broadsword, "Alright, where is the scream coming from?"

The two girls stayed quiet, hoping to hear another sign. Finally, they both heard another battle cry. As if on instinct, the two girls bolted towards where the scream came from. Claire jumped off the building and her strong red wings spread from her back, flying towards the clouds to completely spread open her wings. She got an aerial view of the city before flying back down to catch up with Hikari, who was jumping down the flight of stairs located at the side of the building. They two girls continued their way to the source with Claire soaring in the sky and Hikari running in the streets.

Claired stopped a few meters away from a group of men ganging up on a teenage boy, a few years older than her. She arrived first and hide in the shadows of an alley. Her blue eyes watched as the teenage boy continue fighting off the group of men with a metal baseball bat.

"You're outnumbered, kid!" One of the men sneered, showing his missing front teeth.

The boy snorted. "Cih, as if numbers really matter, you bastards." he swung his baseball bat around and pointed it at the man who was sneering at him. Red aura began to emit from his baseball bat as a smirk was plastered on his lips. "I'm a part of HOMRA!" he hooked his finger on the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it down to show a tattoo.

"HOMRA?" Another man chuckled, "You're part of that lame group?"

"F*ck you," The boy clicked his tongue, swinging his bat to hit the street light beside him. It bend to the size of the bat and the light flickered on and off. "Nobody makes fun on HOMRA." A growl was heard from his throat as he glared at the group of men, the red aura surrounding his body became bigger and the temperature rises. "DIE!" He screamed, lunging forward.

"You're making a mistake kid, we can easily take you down." Another man said, lowering himself in a fighting stance.

The boy swung his bat at the first man he sees. The man ducked down, missing the bat aimed at his face. The beanie boy quickly kicked the man on his stomach, sending him a few feet away. He ducks down when a punch was aimed at him. He kneed the other man on his chin and quickly went down to give a leg-swipe. He did a couple of flip backwards when bullets were shot at him. The boy stopped before charging forward, swinging his bat. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He has been scratched by a bullet. Taken by surprise, he tripped.

"F*ck…" He mumbled, covering the wound with his free hand.

"Next time don't mess with us." The guy, who seemed to be the leader, said. He then punched the boy hard in the head before he as his men ran off into the night.

The boy fell to the cold concreted road, laying almost out cold. "Bastards…" he mumbled, reaching watch to call his friends for help. He slowly pressed a button on his watch, allowing a projection of a screen appeared right before his eyes. As he was about to tap the call button on an id that says Kusanagi, his arm felt the pain from the bullet.

Claire watched the boy with worried eyes. Hikari suddenly came from behind her, panting from all the running. She placed her hand on her knee and her other hand on Claire's shoulder for support. "I'm…here…What's going on?" she managed to wheeze out. Claire didn't answered, instead she approached the boy. "Where are you going, Claire?" the brunette called out.

Claire faced Hikari with a concerned look on her face, "He needs help. We have to help him."

Hikari stared at Claire and then to the boy laying on the pavement. She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Let's help him out." she said, following Claire from behind. The brunette kneel down beside the boy, turning his over. The boy saw a person with their face hidden by the shadow of their hood. "You okay?" Hikari didn't get a reply, but a groan. "Claire? Can you heal him?" she turned to face the healer.

"Yeah, don't worry." Claire kneeled down next to the boy, and took and deep breath. Her hands started to glow a light green, she placed her hands over where the boy had been shot and waited for the wound to heal. After a minute Claire stood up and faced Hikari, "Alright he's healed. I'll carry his things and you'll carry him, ok?"

"Wait what?" Hikari gave Claire a dumbfounded look. "Why?" she asked, moving her gaze from the boy to Claire, who was holding a skateboard and a baseball bat.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her companion. She raised the two items in her hands, making Hikari sag her shoulders in defeat. The keyblade wielder gently placed the boy's arms around her shoulders, giving him a piggyback ride. She turned to the healer. "So where do we take him? We can't just put him in our apartment. I refuse to let him sleep in my bed all bloody like that. We can take him to the hospital." She suggested.

"Yeah that would be best, but...which way is the hospital?" Claire asked.

Hikari flinched. "Don't know...Did he say anything about his house or his friend's house or anything?" she asked.

"The only thing he said is that he is part of a group called 'HOMRA'. That's all I know." Claire replied.

The keyblade wielder nodded her head, "Well… Let's start searching where this 'HOMRA' is. By the way, you're the one who's going to ask people. They might think I'm the one who knock him out or something." she said, walking away with Clare right beside her.

"Yeah yeah," Claire said as she rolled her eyes, "Ok let's look for some people."

Claire asked the first person she meets in the busy streets while Hikari was hiding in the shadows with the boy on her back.

"Excuse me, uh by any chance do you know anything about a group called HOMRA?" Claire asked the person.

"HOMRA?" The woman in the short black dress echoed. She tapped her chin a few times before snapping her fingers. "Ah! You mean the HOMRA bar? It's just a few blocks away." she smiled, pointing to the direction of the bar.

Her friend also nodded her head. "You can't miss it! There's also a hot bartender!" she sighed dreamily.

"Ok thank you." Claire said before walking off in the direction in which the woman had pointed.

Hikari soon followed Claire, despite the many eyes were on her and the boy on her back. "Geez… I feel like a criminal now…" she grumbles.

"Don't worry we'll be at this HOMRA bar soon and you won't have to carry him anymore. You know when this boy was surrounded he had an interesting red aura around him." Claire said.

Hikari averted her eyes to Claire. "Really? Could it be magic?" she asked. Claire shrugged her shoulder. The two finally arrived in front of a bar that has a sign that read HOMRA. "Let's just leave him in front of the door and we can bang the door until someone comes. We can run after that." she said, walking up the flight of stairs.

"Why? I think maybe I should explain what happened to him." Claire said as she looked at Hikari.

The lazy keyblade wielder sighed before opening the door while holding the boy in place with her other hand. "Fine, but you're doing the talking."

"Yeah alright Miss Lazy. I was the only who saw what happened anyways."

"Good… and ha ha, very funny Miss Nice." Hikari laughed dryly, Claire stuck out her tounge at Hikari and smiled.

The whole bar seemed to quiet down at the sight of the two girls.

"Uh Hi," Claire said awkwardly.

Hikari blinked and raised her hand in greeting. "What's up?"

The blond bartender placed the wine glass he was polishing onto his well polished bar. "Yata! What happen to him?" He half asked half shouted with worry in his voice. He placed his hands on the bar as two men came to take Yata away from Hikari.

"Well," Claire started, "He was in a fight with a bunch of guys and they beat him up. That's pretty much it. Also one of the guys did shoot him but he's fine."

The bartender glanced over to Claire and then to Hikari. "You're not the one who beat him up, right?" He asked.

Hikari turned to Claire with a playful glare. "See? I told you so…" She mumbled under her breath.

Claire looked at the bartender, "I said a bunch of guys beat him up, do we look like a bunch of guys?"

"Well…" A chubby man turned to face Hikari, who in return gave Claire a look, telling her a silent 'I-told-you-so'.

Claire snickered, then let out a small laugh. "Sorry dude, but she's a girl."

All eyes were on her now before they could apologize, Hikari already raised her hand. "Don't. I get that a lot." She said and turned to Claire. "Let's go home."

Claire nodded, "Here you go." she placed the skateboard and the baseball bat to the nearest person, who was a redhead sitting on the couch. Claire then headed for the door and stepped out and Hikari followed.

Outside Claire and Hikari started walking towards their apartment, "Hey Hikari, did that redhead guy remind you of Axel?" Claire asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"Kind of… You don't think that he's Axel now don't you?" The two girls stopped for a moment, exchanging looks before laughing. "Yeah right!" Hikari laughed.

"It's just the hair, I mean how many guys have you met that have hair that red? But that bar, there something about it or its the people...I don't really know though..." Claire said as she drifted off into thought.

Hikari raised her fingers and counted. "A lot, but I guess you're right. Let's just leave it to tomorrow. We can investigate about HOMRA further. I don't want to write more than two hundred words for today." she said, crossing her hands behind her neck.

"Yeah you'll write that report and I'll sleep." Claire said as she smiled at Hikari.

Hikari's left eyebrow twitched. "Oi! What kind of deal is that? You're going to help me write that stupid report!" She laughed as she wrapped her arm around Claire's neck, giving a headlock.

"Hey hey," Claire said as she pushed Hikair off her, "I'll help you write it," Claire smirked and her dragon wings appeared, "Only if you beat me back to the apartment." Claire took off into the sky flying towards the apartment.

"Oh come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a quick message: Hi, here is the second chapter originally posted by **WingBladeWeaver1357**. And now I am the one posting. And that's all I got, now on to the story!

* * *

A/N: An update ^^ We thank for those who have read, reviewed, faved and followed :D

And now a few words from my co-writer, Riku Kingdom Hearts: Sorry it took this long to post the second chapter, and please enjoy the second chapter. Oh yeah, and check out my other stories.

And so, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a fine morning in Shizume City. The sound of an alarm going off could be heard around the dark room. A hand shot out of the bundle of blankets wrapping the body like a cocoon, shutting the alarm clock with a click. Slowly, a brunette was seen getting up to a sitting position. Her short messy brown hair was sticking out in many places and her gaze was blank and tired. She glanced over to the alarm clock, staring as the numbers showed the time. The girl let out a loud yawn before lazily getting out of bed, moving to the curtains.

She pulled the curtains back, allowing the warm sunlight lit the dark room through the numerous floor-to-ceiling windows. Her blue eyes quickly shut themselves in reflex. She groaned, scratching the back of her head before turning to face another cocoon on the bed at the other side of the room. The brunette dragged her feet to the other bed.

"Oi, Claire, wake up. It's morning." The brunette said, shaking the cocoon of blankets.

"Mmmmmm" Claire moaned, "Need...more sleep."

Hikari sighed, a vein popping on her forehead. She grabbed one edge of the blanket and yanked it away, making Claire fall off the bed. "Up. Now. Mission." she ordered tiredly and irritably.

Claire stared sleepily at Hikari then grabbed the blanket back, "Let me sleep more." Claire then jumped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Hikari sighed heavily and shrugged. She decided to get ready first before waking her companion up. After ten minutes, the brunette came back looking a little fresh. She placed her hands on her hips and stood beside Claire's bed before shaking her shoulders. "Can you just wake up already?! I've let you sleep for ten more minutes!" she shouted.

"I want to sleep a little more...stop waking me up." Claire said from under the covers.

The keyblade wielder sighed, she knew Claire would say that to her again. She placed her hand on the bed, "Blizzard." a simple word came right out of her mouth. The mattress began to freeze, materializing to solid ice, but that didn't wake the Dragon girl up. With one last sigh, Hikari shook her head. It's finally time to use the last resort. "So… What'cha dreaming about this time? Is it you going out with Riku on a romantic date at a restaurant?" she teased.

Claire quickly pushed the covers off and sat up, her face was a bright red, "Shut up!" Claire shouted as she grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it at Hikari.

The pillow hit Hikari square in the face. The brunette gave a deadpan look, "So it was true?" she asked.

Claire stared at Hikari, her face was still red, "I'm not telling you what I dreamt. Let's just get ready." Claire stretched and got out of the bed.

"I am. Just get ready quickly." Hikari said, crossing her arms.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Fine fine, I'll get ready."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls exited their apartment. Claire and Hikari went to the streets, blending in the crowd. Both girls kept their eyes out for anything that seemed suspicious. So far, they found nothing. Claire tucked her hair behind her ears and put her hands in the pockets of her olive green jacket. "Nothing seems of out the ordinary. I'm bored. Can we go check out the HOMRA bar now?"

"What is with you and HOMRA? Do you have a crush on someone there?" Hikari asked bluntly, a smirk playing across her lips.

Claire gave a cold stare to Hikari, "No. It just seems that there's something suspicious about it."

Hikari crossed her hands behind her head, "You're just being paranoid. I sense nothing in there. Well, maybe a bit off...but that might be the smoke and alcohol getting into my brain." She said.

"Hmm, I would still want to check it out again… I know there is something there." Claire said as she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

The brunette sighed and waved her hand. "Sure, sure, do what you want. I'll go check something else."

"Oh no, you are coming with me." Claire said with a smile as she grabbed Hikari's arm and started to drag her in the direction of the HOMRA bar.

Hikari pulled her arm back, "No way! As much as I love to accompany you, I want to check something out. I don't want to be the mosquito when you hang around those guys." she sighed, walking at the opposite direction of the bar.

Claire walked in front of Hikari and stood right in front of her, "What is it that you want to check?"

"It's the mission King Mickey wanted us to do. You can go check HOMRA out while I check an organization by the name of…" Hikari paused, taking a piece of paper out from her pocket. She squinted her eyes, reading the name of the organization she has to check out. "...some police force called Scepter 4." she finished, looking at Claire.

"Scepter 4? Hmm..fine..just meet me at the HOMRA bar after you are done."

Hikari nodded her head, "Sure thing."

"Ok," Claire said as she started heading off in the direction of the HOMRA bar. "See you later."

The brunette raised her hand, giving a goodbye wave. Claire walked down to the HOMRA bar and stood outside the door, "Alright, let's see what secrets this place has." She thought to herself before opening the door and walking inside.

"Welcome~ Ah! It's you!" The blond bartender exclaimed, pushing his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm back." Claire said as she crossed her arms and looked around the bar. Her eyes landed on the red head sitting on the sofa. She blinked, beside him was a little girl with hair like snow. The small girl stared back at her. Claire was surprised when the little girl jumped off the sofa and ran to her, tugging on her hem of her jacket.

The small white-haired girl pulled out a red marble and peered through it, looking at Claire from the red marble. "...pretty." she mumbled, a small smile tugging on her lips.

Claire tilted her head confusedly, "Huh? What's a young girl like you doing here?"

The girl didn't answered, instead she took Claire's hand, dragging her to the sofa. She patted the seat next to her.

Kusanagi laughed, "It's really rare to see our princess getting along with someone other than Mikoto." he said.

Claire looked at Kusanagi, "Oh really?" She then looked at the girl who Kusanagi said was their princess, smiled and sat down next to her, "Hi, my name's Claire. So what's your name?"

"Anna…" Anna introduced, barely in a whisper, but Claire heard it.

Claire smiled again, "That's a pretty name."

"Wednesday, 20th of April, a mysterious girl befriend Anna-chan!" A man said happily, filming both Claire and Anna with an antique camera.

Claire looked at the person who was filming, "And who might you be?" She asked.

"Totsuka Tatara, at your service!" Totsuka replied, giving a smile.

"So, do you film every interesting thing that happens?" Claire said as she leaned back on the sofa.

Kusanagi snorted, "More like he films everything that happens." he smirked when Totsuka pouted.

"But every day is an interesting day at HOMRA!" The man exclaimed, spreading his arms wide open.

The redhead, who was sitting on the other side of Anna, opened an eyelid, his amber-colored eye staring at the brown-haired man. "Tatara… be quiet." he sighed, leaning his head back against the sofa.

"Ah! The King is awake!" Totsuka clapped his hands together.

"King? I wonder…" Claire thought to herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Hikari split up from Claire, she went off to find the group called Scepter 4. She was walking around the center of town trying to find out where this group was. The King told her to investigate the group, along with a few other groups. Technically, there were seven that she has to investigate. Scepter 4 was one of them. HOMRA as well. Claire didn't know the real mission. She was just told to keep Hikari out of trouble. Being with Claire and HOMRA, could actually throw away her real mission. Claire was good at telling if people were lying, and Hikari was one of them.

' _It's a keyblade wielder's job I guess...'_ Hikari sighed, scratching the back of her neck. She glanced around, trying to find clues. She leaned against the wall, silently observing everything with her blue eyes. Finally, two men clad in blue with swords at their hip were seen walking in front of her. _'Is that…?'_

' _Nah, it couldn't be...'_ Hikari walked away, doubting her own thoughts. A few seconds later, she turned around on her heels, watching the two men patrolling the city. _'Or could it?'_

' _Can't hurt to follow...'_ She followed them in a distance, pulling up her hood to hide her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Akiyama glanced over his shoulder. He had the feeling he was being watched. He stopped on his tracks, standing sideways as he observed his surroundings. He blinked a few times when he spotted a suspicious character standing not far away from him and his friend. The person stopped when Akiyama spotted him. Akiyama calmly stared when the man pulled out a newspaper to hide his face.

"Is there something wrong, Akiyama?" Benzai asked, turning around his heels to look at the shorter man.

"We're being followed." Akiyama stated, placing a hand on the hilt of his saber. He walked forward, wanting to confront the man stalking them, but a hand stopped him.

Benzai firmly gripped Akiyama's shoulder. "Wait. We don't know for sure. I have an idea. Follow my lead." he said, leading the way.

Akiyama nodded. He followed Benzai's lead to a busy street. They both walked through the crowd with ease since the citizens knew that they were members of an organization called Scepter 4. The black-haired man slightly turn his head to see if the man was still following them. The man had a difficult time trying to get pass through the wave of people going to the opposite direction of them. Finally, Benzai turned to an alley.

The members of Scepter 4 hid in the shadows, their back pressed against the wall. Akiyama leaned forward, watching from the corner when the man ran to the alley, stopping to catch his breath. He glanced around trying to look for both Akiyama and Benzai. He walked a little forward, cautiously in each step he take.

"Akiyama, battou." Akiyama whispered, unsheathing his saber.

The man turned when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathe. His blue eyes widened when he spotted Akiyama ready to strike him with his saber. He jumped out of the way when a blue aura appeared after Akiyama swung his saber. The blue aura hit the trashcan behind him, cutting it into two. The man looked over his shoulder, staring at the trashcan with a mixture of awe and horror.

"Amazing…" The man whispered under his breath before jumping out of the way again. He did a flip in the air, watching Akiyama and Benzai at the spot where he used to stand. _'These guys are serious…'_ he thought, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Akiyama stood in a fighting stance, pointing his sword at the man. "Why are you following us?" he questioned, staring at him with a calm look.

"Ah...err… no reason?" The man laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Akiyama frowned. "Everything has a reason. Now speak before we take you in custody for stalking." he simply ordered.

"Geez… talk about being cold." The man commented, letting out a chuckle. He pulled his hood down, revealing short brown hair and a pair of light blue eyes. He had a boyish face, a grin forming on his lips. He caught them staring at his face. "Ahaha! You were probably wondering if I'm a girl or a boy. The right answer is… Ding! A girl of course." _he_ -she cheerfully stated.

"So then, Miss, why are you following us?" Benzai asked, furrowing his eyebrows down.

"Well, I was wondering… are you Scepter 4?" She curiously asked, crossing her arms.

Akiyama and Benzai exchanged looks. "Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" Benzai asked back.

"Are you perhaps...a Strain?" Akiyama added.


End file.
